


Orphan's St. Patrick's Day

by howardently



Series: Orphans. [4]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardently/pseuds/howardently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn celebrates the holiday University style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan's St. Patrick's Day

As soon as she hears the banging, she knows what to expect on the other side. She’s already laughing as she shrugs her silk robe on over her pajamas, and makes her way through the living room.

The closer she gets to the door, the more clearly she can hear them in the hallway; two low bass voices in loose chorus with what must be Izzy’s high soprano. Rae winces, despite her smile. They’re making an awful racket and are bound to wake up Finn’s neighbors. She picks up the pace just a little.

“And it’s no, nay, nebber. No nay nebber…” Finn’s voice is less tune and more shout.

“I play the rover dover foreeevvvverrr mooorrre!” Izzy sings broadly, mangling both the lyrics and the melody.

“Spent all my money on whiskey and beer!” Archie chimes in.

The banging sounds again, followed by Chop’s irritated voice. “Oh, fucks sake! Shut up, you lot! Rae!”

Rae flips the bolt and opens the door, discovers the three drunken idiots with their arms around each other, swaying as they belt out the last line of the song in awful cacophony. A dog in another flat joins in the celebration with a plaintive howl.

“No nebber nooooo moooooreee!!!!”

“Oh thank God!” Chop exclaims, popping up from behind Finn’s shoulder and corralling them towards the door. “It’s a bloody miracle we didn’t get arrested on the way over here. Help me get them inside, would ya Raemundo?”

Rae steps back, making room for the four of them to get through the door. Izzy and Archie are leaning heavily on one another, and Chop stands behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders pushing them in. They stop just on the other side of the threshold when Chop stops pushing, no momentum of their own, and he grumbles as he resumes shoving them towards the lounge.

“Oh look who it is! It’s Raeby!” Finn giggles, stumbling through the doorway and swaying dazedly towards her. She can help but grin; she’s never seen him anywhere near this drunk. “I’m mean… Raeby. Raeby. Fuck. Rae bee.”

Finn holds out his arms for Rae as soon as he’s inside, and she slips the door shut. She starts towards him, never able to resist the call of his waiting arms, but he stumbles slightly into the wall and laughs as he presses his hands against it. She shakes her head, places a hand on his cheek and closes her eyes as she presses a kiss against his dry lips. He smells of smoke, dark beer and home.

“Mmm.” He mumbles as she pulls away, his hand reaching out to glide down her arm. “You’re so soft. Did you know that? You’re so fuckin’ soft. How’d you do that? Are you magic, Rae?”

She laughs and wraps an arm around his waist to tug him into the lounge. As soon as the couch comes into view, he shuffles towards it and plops down next to Izzy with a groan. The old cushions sag in the middle, and the pair slump together in the dip. Izzy raises her head and gives Finn a wobbly smile before drooping onto his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Chop has wrestled Archie into the armchair and stands before the coffee table with hands on his hips, surveying his inebriated mates. He shakes his head and turns towards her. “I can’t believe you left me to deal with them all by meself, Rae! Haven’t you got any sympathy for your poor sober mate? I don’t suppose Finn has any beer in this place, does he? This lot’s done my head in tonight.”

“Oh please!” Rae calls over her shoulder as she crosses into the kitchen and pulls a bottle from the fridge without turning on the kitchen light. “If I’d been there, you’d have just gotten completely pissed too, and you know it! Some of us actually care about our midterms. I’m not sure my lit essays would go very well if I was still wasted off my arse from bleedin’ St. Patrick’s day.”

Chop tosses his head in agreement as she hands over the beer. “Ta.” He breathes, twisting the cap off and taking a long swig. “Ugh, I needed that. ‘S been a long night. I’d love a sit, if these fuckers weren’t taking them all.”

“Oh, listen to that.” Rae murmurs, and a hush falls over them as they listen to sirens pass on the street below. “I think it’s best if you lot kip here. Sounds crazy out there.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right Raemundo.” Chop nods at her, lip curled. “’Sides, I don’t think we could move him if we tried.”

Rae follows Chop’s finger to discover Archie completely passed out in the narrow armchair, his long limbs spread haphazardly everywhere, his head drooping over one of the arms. Rae clucks and shakes her head. He’s going to be so miserable in the morning.

“Right then. Finn, do you have extra blankets somewhere?”

Finn blinks a few times, grins up at her from the couch and shoots her a slow, sexy grin. “What’d I need blankets for when I got you, Raeby? You’ll keep me warm, won’t you?”

Rae groans, chuckles under her breath. It’s cute, but it’s going on three and there’s a reason she didn’t go out drinking. She’s got to get these idiots to bed. She tries again. “Yes, I’ll keep YOU warm, but the blankets are for Izzy and Chop. Do you know where the blankets are?”

“Ohhhhhhh.” Finn drawls, and nods with wide eyes. “Yes, they’re in the cupboard. The blue one. Well, it’s not really blue anymore. But it was once. Blue.”

“Can you get the blankets, babe?” Rae asks with an intentional smile. Finn staggers to his feet, kisses her sloppily on the cheek and ambles down the hallway. He goes into the bedroom, and Rae rolls her eyes after him.

“How bout you, Chop? You know where he keeps the blankets? It’s not like there’s many places he can hide them in here.” She glances around the small lounge, opens the hall closet, though she knows it’s only coats.

“Eh, don’t worry about it, Rae. We’ll just pull out the sofa bed.”

“There’s a sofa bed?!” She exclaims, bending to pull Izzy off the couch and watching in fascination as Chop pulls off the cushions and extends the bed. “The number of times… Ugh. He never once mentioned there was a pull-out.”

Chop shoots her a sneaky grin. “I don’t think he knows. He doesn’t like to have anyone stay here, so we only ever use it when he’s totally pissed and won’t remember.”

He places the cushions at the head of the bed, pulls back the blanket that had been tightly tucked into the mattress. Rae shakes her head. “What do you mean? He hates sleeping here alone.”

Chop gives a great guffaw and shakes his head as he steps over to pull Izzy from Rae’s shoulder and slides her onto the bed. Izzy echoes his laughter in a disconnected way, a great burst followed by her customary giggles.

“That’s just… for you Rae!!”

Chop smiles fondly down at her and reaches over to remove her shoes. “She’s right, Raemundo. He always slept alone before he met you. Pretty much insisted on an empty flat all the time.”

Rae scowls, but ducks her head to hide the blush and the grin that sweep across her face. It’s been months, they’re officially in love, but it’s still new and amazing that he actually feels the way he does about her. She finds herself incredulously pondering him quite often, watching as he does little things like the dishes or his reading for class, studying him to figure out how she got lucky enough to get to have him. This will be one of the little things she tucks away inside her for safekeeping, to be taken out and fondly remembered from time to time. Finn doesn’t hate sleeping alone, he hates sleeping without HER.

“C’mon Iz, let’s get you under the covers, yeah?” Chop says sweetly, and Rae steps in to help bend Izzy’s legs and tuck her in. Chops smoothes the covers over her, pushes her hair off of her forehead, and Izzy grins up at him like a small child. She lifts herself up to sling an arm around his neck, and Chop grins as he bends down to give her a brief kiss.

“Ah, my Choppy Chop Chop. So sweet to me. So good.” Izzy mumbles as she lies back and closes her eyes. Chop laughs softly. “This is why I knew I was gonna marry you right from the start, you know. I always knew. I was always gonna say yes. I just wanted to make you work for it a little bit.”

Rae raises stunned eyes to Chop as Izzy trails off. He looks… well, he looks like a lot of things. Flabbergasted, mostly, but also pleased and angry and shocked and knowing and blissfully happy.

“Did she just say…”

“Yeah.” He grunts, and she can’t quite interpret the sound. But she figures that Chop isn’t quite sure how he’s feeling yet either.

“For the first time?” She asks, just to clarify. Maybe Izzy’d already said yes, and this wasn’t the first minute of Chop being her fiancé, with her pissed and nearly passed out.

“Yep.”

“Wow.” Rae says, watching his face as he settles on a fond smile and a shake of the head. “D’ya think she’ll remember it tomorrow?”

“Oh, I’ll make bloody well certain she remembers it tomorrow, that’s for sure. Fuck’s sake, make me work for it. That’s my Iz. I’m gonna make sure she remembers.”

Rae laughs, grins brightly and pulls Chop into a hug. “Well, congrats then, Chopper! I guess you’re getting married!”

Chop squeezes her tightly for a long minute, laughter and relief pouring from him. From the hallway, a soft thud sounds, and the pair break apart to look. Finn’s shoe is sitting in the middle of the floor. As they watch, a t-shirt is tossed after it.

“Oh, Raaaaeee-cheellllll…” Finn drawls, and the stereo in the bedroom turns on, Barry White. Normally he’d have better taste. Chop laughs, and Rae blushes scarlet.

“Our Finny boy is crazy for you Raemundo. Maybe I’m not the only one with wedding bells in my future, eh?”

“Oh piss off, Chopper. He’s probably in there trying to seduce the lamp, the state he’s in. Wedding bells my arse.” She brushes him off, but a little niggling part in her starts to wonder if maybe he is the one. It’s never been this way for her before, never been easy and fun and… incendiary like this. Maybe he’s all the right things for her because he’s just right for her.

Finn’s other shoe thomps into the wall, and Rae shakes her head.

“Well, I’m being paged. G’night then, Chop.”

“G’night Rae. Happy St. Paddy’s Day.”

“You too, mate.” They share another brief hug before they hear Finn’s voice crowing from the other room.

“Rae baby! Not Raeby! Rae baby! Ha!”


End file.
